


Seven Baby Spats

by rownthehabbitdole



Series: Seven Deadly Spats [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events, A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, ASOUE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Seven deadly spats, alternate universe seven deadly spats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rownthehabbitdole/pseuds/rownthehabbitdole
Summary: Just a quick and fluffy 7DS one shot for y'all. Couldn't focus on the first TVV because that's so much angst and I'm in a super fluff mood so I wrote this. Gifted to Ruby because she's the one who created Amelia & Brandon Spats. Enjoy y'all!





	Seven Baby Spats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladysaxobeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysaxobeat/gifts).

“That’s cheating!” Dathan Spats shrieked, trying to pry his older sister off of him.  
Carmelita Spats had been wrestling her younger brother and when it seemed he was about to win, had clamped her teeth down onto his arm and bit until she was able to flip him over onto his back.  
“Carm,” The eldest of the Spats siblings, Lilith, giggled, “No cheating!”  
Sitting up with a scoff, Carmelita fluffed her hair a little, “Not cheating, winning!”  
The almost four year old had climbed up to the mirror that sat in their bedroom and was smiling at it, reaching out to touch palm to reflected palm and not noticing the nod her siblings gave each other as they jumped onto her.  
“Hey!” The redhead screeched, “Not fair!”  
The Seven rolled across the bedroom floor, a ball of laughter and flailing limbs and gentle contentment.  
“What in the world are you all doing?” A voice rang through their room, and the children turned to their oldest cousin, Amelia, in delight.  
“Meli!” Avery beamed, standing on his wobbly toddler legs and doing his best to pirouette towards her, the way that Amelia did so excellently.  
Amelia rushed forward, sweeping the boy up into her arms just before he fell over and sitting down to hold him on her lap, laughing as the rest of the kids ran forward and dog piled her. Brushing away the wisp of hair that had fallen from her long braid, she sat up and let all of her cousins snuggle against her, “I leave you alone for five minutes and you’re already on the verge of killing each other, huh?”  
“Nah,” Richie gave her a cheeky smile and a soft kiss on the cheek, “S’where’s Bran?”  
“I’m right here,” Brandon Spats called, entering the room with bags stacked in his arms.  
Standing from under the kids, Amelia helped her preteen cousin to carry the bags of paint and set them on one of the beds, “Hey, you all good?”  
“Yeah,” Brandon and the fifteen year old began dumping the paint bottles out onto the bed and picking up brushes, “Mom and Dad were just… lingering. But I got all the stuff I could find.”  
Amelia gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder and turned back to the children, “Alright guys, who’s ready to paint?”  
Brandon, Richie, Carmelita, Dathan, and Avery all cheered loudly, picking out paint colors.  
From where she lay on the floor, Veruca’s eyelids fluttered, “I’m just gonna take… take a little nap.”  
Richie handed her a pillow and Dathan a blanket, all of them knowing that they didn’t have to be quiet because Veruca could sleep through anything.  
“Which one are we doing first?” Amelia asked, flicking through the list they had made of each of the kid’s favorite quotes from their bedtime stories.  
“Me! Me!” Angelica called, reaching up towards her cousin.  
Amelia lifted the tiny blonde girl onto her hip and began to bounce her gently, “Alright, well, that’ll work. Yours is the first bed anyway. We’ll just go in the loop around the room, okay?”  
“I write it!” Carm reached for a paintbrush, “Lemme write it! I’m the best writist!”  
Chuckling, Brandon scooped Carmelita into his own arms, “Writer, not writist, little cousin. It’s not like an artist.”  
“And none of you are writing. Bran is going to stencil out the words and then you can all paint together, okay?” Amelia took a seat next to Lilith, tugging at the little girl’s thick black curls playfully, “Lil, don’t you want to help?”  
Lilith shook her head, staring as Brandon began to sketch out where the words should go, “D’rather watch. Gonna stay here.”  
Shrugging, everyone set off to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Five and a half hours later, the Spats cousins were finished with their task.  
Veruca had slept through most of the task, occasionally waking up to tease her siblings, and at some point Angelica had curled next to her and fallen asleep as well. Dathan had also joined in their nap huddle at one point, as he had started to yell and fight with his siblings and their older cousins had told him to take a break for a little while, so he slept for about an hour and then got back up to help more.  
The paint bottles, which they didn’t really care that much about, had been organized by color and size. It was Avery who had done it, after a while of spilling paint all over himself, with his clothes and limbs were coated with splashes of color from when he had been trying to help paint. As Amelia and Brandon had watched him, knowing that they would most likely be the ones that had to give him a bath and clean him up, they finally decided to give him a very special task to help, explaining to him that they needed to be in order.  
Richie and Carmelita had stayed with Brandon the whole time, taking turns sitting piggyback style on each other’s shoulders so they could reach the letters he stenciled up.  
And Lilith had watched, doing her best to dictate the quotes when Brandon reached each bed and occasionally getting help from Amelia.  
The nine Spats stood together, observing the room around them with great fondness.  
The beds of the Seven Spats Siblings were in a U shape around the room, with three of the girls’ going up one wall, Carmelita’s bed against the perpendicular wall, and the three boys’ beds against the parallel one.  
Although the children’s beds were all covered in bedding of varying shades of pink, they had chosen for the quotes to put the kids’ favorite colors.  
“Do you guys like them?” Amelia asked.  
They all nodded, beaming brightly.  
“Can you guys actually read them?” Brandon asked, looking fondly at each of his little cousins.  
All Seven gave varying answers, something along the lines of, “Maybe, some of them, who knows?”  
Amelia sat onto the ground again, Brandon next to her, and the rest of their cousins cuddled into their laps, “I’ll read them to you, don’t worry.”  
Angelica’s was the first, done up in yellow, a thick and sunshiney appearance.  
“Okay, Ange, yours is ‘I haven’t quite finished my tea yet, and there is still one muffin.’ Good choice.”  
Next was Lilith’s, hers in deep crimson and done with fine curls and delicate loops.  
“Lilith, ‘My arms love you, my ears adore you.’ I’m so glad we didn’t finish that quote, but it is a nice one.”  
Then was Veruca’s, a faded purple that seemed to slink out of the wall of its own accord.  
“Oh I love this one, Ver, ‘Veiled by memory, tinged by dreams.’”  
Carmelita’s was green, and Brandon had managed to sketch it into the shape of vines, occasionally blossoming with violet and vermillion flowers.  
“Alright, Carm, ‘Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.’ Still can’t believe we read you guys that book, but I’m glad you connected with it so much.”  
After that was Dathan’s, bold and vibrant gold written like a commandment, half a rising sun’s rays streaking from the top.  
“‘Rage, rage, rage against the dying of the light.’ It’s a good one for you, Dath.”  
Shiny silver swirled around to make Avery’s, dripping at a gentle slant over his bed.  
“Yurs is a weird one out of context, but strangely, it works, ‘Never waste jealousy on a real man.’ It’s not even the full quote, but it looks very striking.”  
Last was Richie’s, a sweet and wholesome shade of pink that contrasted brilliantly with the content of the words.  
“Fascinating choice, ‘Most men and women will grow up to love their servitude and will never dream of revolution.’ Rich, you’re such a weird little dude, bless you.”  
All of them stared excitedly at the words, knowing how excellent it would feel to sleep underneath these quotes that meant so much to them, from stories and poems that showed how much love and care existed in their family.  
“Wait,” Richie frowned, “W’bou’ you two?”  
Brandon turned to his older cousin and the two grinned at each other, Amelia shrugging simply, “I never want to leave you guys. That’s my quote, and it’s from me.”  
“Me neither,” The eleven year old blushed soft red enough to match his hair, “That’s my quote and it’s from me too.”  
And instead of making the kids get into their own beds, Amelia and Brandon helped them pull down all the pillows and blankets, and the nine children curled up together to sleep for the night.  
When the little ones had fallen asleep, Brandon blinked to Amelia softly, “So, ‘Melia, less than three weeks until your sixteenth birthday.”  
Amelia reached her hand out to hold on to his, incredibly nervous, “I know. Mother and Father have really been freaking me out lately. But hey, it’s not just my birthday, it’s Carm’s too.”  
Giving her hand a squeeze of reassurance, Brandon yawned, “Yeah, turning four. But you’re turning sixteen. You could get your driver’s license and drive off and just leave us here.”  
“Hey, don’t say that,” She propped herself up on her elbow, looking at him seriously, “I meant what I said before. I will _never_ leave you guys.”  
Brandon smiled at her warmly, opening his mouth to respond, but before a word could come out he was beginning to snore, and Amelia simply shook her head and let herself drift off into the peaceful, dreaming slumber of youth and belief.__


End file.
